Baby Steps
by RileyAngel
Summary: Join Rachel and Noah in this one-shot as they take their first steps as parents and welcome their son into the world.


**Baby Steps**. Join Rachel and Noah as they take their first steps as parents and welcome their son into the world.

This is the next chapter in the journey that began with "Why Is This Night Different?", as I can't seem to stop writing stories in this particular universe. The narrative takes place approximately seven months after the epilogue to "Became the Summer".

Thanks once again to Ryan Murphy and crew who gave us characters that will live in Fan Fiction long after the sets have been dismantled and the actors have taken their final bows and moved onto other projects. The characters belong to him, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk; everything else is mine.

As a disclaimer, it has been close to 18 years since I last attended a bris. I did some research and watched parts of a few YouTube videos to refresh my memory. Everybody's family traditions are a little different, and I did my best to do justice to this important rite of passage in the Jewish faith. Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions.

* * *

><p>"If you ever come near me with <em>that<em> _thing_ exposed again," she coldly began, first looking disdainfully at his crotch and then diverting her steely gaze to meet him squarely eye to eye, "I swear, I'll cut it off and wave it from a flagpole on the Fourth of July!"

Although Noah Puckerman realized that his wife's outburst was due to intense pain and overall duress, it was difficult not to blanch, at least inwardly. The thought of one's "junk" being removed permanently was not something that any man _ever_ cared to contemplate. Mentally steadying himself, he smiled gently (desperately trying not to look patronizing) and offered his wife a spoonful of ice chips. Hydration completed, he placed the dish on a nearby tray, returning to tenderly brush her sweat-streaked bangs off her forehead.

"That's OK, Baby; it'll all be over soon. A few more minutes, and we'll get to meet our son," he calmly attempted to relax her. Noah took Rachel's hand in his, gently running his thumb over her knuckles. She sighed, exhaling and returning him a tepid smile. The moment was quickly shattered as another labor pain ripped through her body. She cried out, squeezing his hand tightly in the process.

"Whoa, Rach; you've got a pretty strong grip, there," he teased, attempting to alleviate some of the tension in the room. Rachel rolled her eyes, angrily retorting, "You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a grape, and we'll see how strong _your_ grip is. And…" she paused for dramatic effect," the next time you want a baby, _you_ carry it around for nine months and see how _you_ like it."

Noah chuckled, causing Rachel to scowl at him as he replied, "Baby, you know I would if I could, but we both know that's not gonna happen."

"Well then," she primly retorted, "I'd suggest a goldfish, because this isn't happening again anytime soon; I can guarantee that." She looked at him, crazed eyes meeting amused ones, and complained, "Thanks to you and your 'super sperm', I'm in so much pain I can't see straight, and, to add insult to injury, your spawn forced me to become a carnivore."

"With all due respect, babe, you kept it down better than that tofu junk you used to eat, and I didn't hear any complaints when Ma made that brisket the other night…"

"Be that as it may," Rachel stiffly replied, "I can't wait to get back to a healthier diet and drop this weight." At that point, she began to whine, "I'm as big as a whale, and Santana's been by twice already, trying to appropriate anything that my 'fat ass will never squeeze into again', and I have a workshop coming up in two months, a...Ooooooh!" she exclaimed, her diatribe cut short by yet another contraction.

When the pain had receded, Rachel turned her face away, giving Noah an opportunity to look objectively at her. Even in this disheveled state, she had never looked more beautiful. Aside from her now substantial "baby bump", she may have filled out a bit, but it suited her, and he wouldn't complain if she never completely returned to her pre-pregnancy body. "Sweetheart," he consoled her, gently caressing her hand, "if my opinion counts for anything, I think you're beautiful."

Rachel turned back to face him; exhaustion was apparent in her eyes, along with a glimmer of hope. "Just focus on having the baby, love," he soothed, "and everything else will take care of itself."

Rachel nodded wordlessly, barely smiling, and sighed deeply, sinking further into the bed, only to be jolted by another contraction. At that moment, the doctor joined them in the room. She checked Rachel's progress, announcing, "You're at 10 centimeters, Rachel; it shouldn't be too much longer."

Noah smiled encouragingly at Rachel, who attempted to mirror his expression, only to be replaced by a grimace as a contraction took hold. "OK, Rachel, on the count of three, give us a push…" the doctor encouraged, as Noah reminded her, "Stay with me, Baby," gripping tightly to her hand all the while.

"One…two…three…"

* * *

><p>Tension was running high in the waiting room; Hiram Berry had taken to pacing while his husband, LeRoy and Debbie Puckerman sat together, hands locked tightly as Rachel's cries escalated, echoing into the corridor. Suddenly, it was so silent that a pin dropping would have caused a reaction, and then, they heard the muffled sound of a baby's cry.<p>

"Oh, my G-d, he's here!" Debbie called out, reminding herself, "I've got to call Becca; she went with Kurt for coffee."

Before Rebecca and Kurt had a chance to return, Noah walked out with a blue bundle, grinning from ear to ear, and eyes glistening with recently shed tears. "Here, Ma," he said, handing the baby over to his mother, "meet Nathan Samuel Puckerman."

"Oh, honey, he's beautiful," she whispered through her tears. "Here, LeRoy, look at our grandson," she said, turning the sleeping baby to face him. "Hi, little fella; I'm your Papa," he tenderly announced. "Hy, come see the baby," he quietly called to his husband, who was now standing next to them.

"Noah, he's beautiful," Hiram complemented, diverting his gaze from the infant to his son-in-law. "How's our girl?" he cautiously inquired.

"She's exhausted," Noah admitted, "but she came through it like a champ. Of course, she did threaten to castrate me a couple 'a times," he teased, "but overall, she's doing really well. If you'd like, come in with me for a minute," he invited.

Before Debbie had a chance to hand the baby back to his daddy, a breathless Kurt and ebullient Rebecca bounded into the lounge. "Where's my godson?" she asked. "Hey, he's my godson, too," Kurt teasingly rebuked.

Noah retrieved the baby from his mother, turning so Rebecca and Kurt had a chance to admire him before he was returned to Rachel. "Noey, he's beautiful," Rebecca proudly exclaimed. "He must take after Rachel…" she jibed her brother.

"Let me see…" Kurt sidled in closer, studying the tiny face. "Well, I see a lot of Puck, but, unfortunately, I think he may have his mother's nose." Noah cocked an eyebrow, reminding Kurt, "You make one disparaging remark about my kid, and you can consider yourself replaced as godfather."

"OK, OK…" Kurt backed down, grinning at his friend's remark, "He's _clearly_ the most beautiful baby on the planet…"

"Much better, Hummel," Noah confirmed. "I'm taking our parents in to see Rach; she needs to take it easy, so you two can come in after their visit."

The new grandparents followed Noah into Rachel's room, leaving Kurt and Rebecca to their own devices. Noah handed the baby back to Rachel, whose face registered both awe and the adoration a new mother feels when she first holds the little person who had, up until recently, been residing within her. The transfer of hands roused the newborn enough for him to yawn and open his eyes briefly, as if observing the new world that lay before him.

"Rachel, how the hell did our kid end up with blue eyes?" Noah teased. "Keeping something from me?" Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Rachel retorted, "_Really_, Noah…" A laughing Debbie reminded her son, "Noah, most babies are born with blue eyes; yours didn't turn hazel until you were close to two."

"Check this out…" Noah announced with a grin, gently removing the infant's knit cap to reveal a small strip of dark hair on top of his otherwise bald head. "See, he's already rockin' a 'hawk; our kid's gonna be a badass, Baby!" Rachel (not entirely) playfully smacked his forearm, removing the cap from his hands and replacing it on her tiny son's head. "Noah, please watch your language, or his first word won't be 'Mama' or 'Dada', it'll be…" her voice reverted to a whisper, 'badass'."

While the grandparents (well, three of them, anyway) admired the latest addition to their family, back in the waiting room, Rebecca was deep into the latest "Glamour" magazine and Kurt was busily texting with Blaine when Shelby Corcoran entered the room with her daughter, Beth in tow.

Kurt looked curiously up at Shelby, who confessed "Hiram called to let me know that Rachel had gone into labor. Beth's been very excited to meet her new brother."

_Since Shelby lived only a train ride away, she had taken advantage of the distance to allow Noah more opportunities to visit with his daughter…and to use Noah and Rachel as babysitters whenever the need arose. On one such weekend approximately six weeks prior, Rachel and Santana had taken Beth for ice cream._

"_Mama says that my mom and dad were in high school and they couldn't take care of a baby, so they gave me to her to love." Wide-eyed and devoid of guile, she looked up at Rachel expectantly, inquiring, "Didn't she used to teach in your school, Rachel?" Rachel, momentarily taken aback, answered "Ye…yes, she did, Beth. Why do you ask?"_

"_I was wondering if maybe you knew them," the child simply stated. "Ya' know…my birth parents. She told me that they love me, but she won't say anything else, so I thought you'd tell me. I really wanna know who they are." She looked inquisitively at the two women, who were clearly unsettled by the topic._

"_Are either of you my mom?" Beth plaintively asked. "No, honey," Rachel gently answered, "as much as I'd love to be, I'm not, and neither is Santana."_

"_Listen, kiddo," Santana began, "If your mom understands how much this means to you, I'm sure she'll explain the whole thing."_

_When Shelby returned to retrieve her daughter, Rachel and Noah filled her in on the conversation, suggesting that perhaps the child was now old enough to know the truth. Deciding to end her daughter's consternation, Shelby sat down with Beth at Rachel's and Noah's kitchen table and explained her actual parentage. Beth handled the information with a maturity beyond her years, and, after asking if Noah and Rachel could join them, announced that she would continue to call Quinn "Quinn", but wondered if it would be OK with Noah to call him "Daddy" (it was ;-)). Beth was elated to realize that she was going to be a big sister, not only to Rachel's baby but also to Quinn's, who had recently announced that she, too, was expecting._

"I wanna see the baby!" Beth announced, brimming with excitement. Shelby smiled, calmly explaining, "Having a baby is really hard work, Beth. Rachel needs to rest, and she can't have too many visitors at once." Beth sighed loudly, pouting as she plopped into the chair next to Kurt, who looked up from his texting to smile politely at Shelby and warmly at Beth.

"Hey, sweetie, are you here to see your new brother?" Kurt inquired. "Yeah, but Mommy says I have to be patient and wait 'cause Rachel is tired," she reluctantly explained. "I don't know why having a baby would make you tired…"

Shelby caught his eye, shaking her head as if to say "don't go into detail". "Well, your Bubbe and Rachel's dads are in there right now. After they come back, maybe you and your mom can come with Aunt Becca and me to visit."

Fortunately for the child, Hiram, LeRoy and Deborah entered the waiting room a few minutes later, clearly elated as well as visibly moved. "Rachel is asking for you, Kurt," LeRoy announced, approaching the younger man. "Why don't you all go in, now? Just make it a brief visit, though; she's exhausted."

"Sure, LeRoy," Kurt replied. "Come on, Bethie, let's meet your new brother," he teased Beth, taking her hand as she almost leapt off the chair.

The visitors entered the room finding Noah perched on the end of the bed, his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they quietly sang in perfect harmony "…_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can't I?_" Rachel suddenly noticed their company, breaking out a beaming smile that belied her tired eyes. "Kurt, would you like to hold your godson?" she inquired. Kurt grinned, nodding his head emphatically as he bent over the bed to retrieve the infant.

"Hi little Puck; I'm your Uncle Kurt," he cooed to the baby, holding him carefully. He looked up, eyes meeting Noah's, and remarked, "All kidding aside, Puck, he truly is beautiful."

"Thanks, man," Noah humbly replied. As Kurt moved to return the baby to his mother's arms, Rachel looked at Shelby, offering, "Shelby, he's your grandson. You're welcome to hold him…" Shelby gratefully responded, "Thank you, Rachel," prompting Kurt to transfer the baby over to her, instead. She sat down in a nearby chair, Beth seemingly glued to her side. "Can I hold him, Mommy?" she quietly requested, "I'll be _real_ careful."

"Not yet, honey; maybe when he's a little older," she placated the child, meeting Rachel's eyes who confirmed, "Yes, Bethie, your mommy is right; he's so little, he needs a grown up right now." She smiled gently at Beth, continuing, "Don't worry, you'll have lots of chances to hold him; give him a little time to get stronger, OK?" Beth nodded, reluctantly agreeing, "Yeah, OK."

The baby slept contentedly in Shelby's arms as she gazed down at him, a wistful smile upon her lips. "Shelby," Rachel prompted, causing Shelby to momentarily divert her eyes from her grandson to her (biological) daughter, "will you be coming to Lima for the bris?" Shelby reluctantly shook her head, explaining, "I wish I could, but we have a competition, and I'll be in Pittsburgh with the choir."

"Do you think you'll be able to make the _pidyon haben_? That's not for a month, and it'll be in New York," Rachel explained. "I'm planning on it," Shelby assured her. "I'll make sure my calendar is clear."

"Mommy, why do you need to see a pigeon named 'Benny'?" Beth quizzed Shelby. "Do Daddy and Rachel have a new bird? Can I see him?"

"No, honey, there isn't any bird. When a mommy's first baby is a little boy, there's a special ceremony called a '_pid-yon_ _ha-ben_' that we have right after the baby is a month old," Shelby explained. "It reminds us that all of us truly belong to G-d. In olden times, first born sons were supposed to dedicate their lives to service in the Temple, and this symbolically 'redeems' them from doing that. The daddy gives some silver coins to a Kohen (**AN**: pronounced "Co-hane"); there are some prayers, and everybody has lunch."

"I wanna go! Can I go?" the child requested. "I don't know, sweetie; it may be when you're in school," Shelby replied, attempting to placate her daughter, "so we'll have to wait and see."

"What do they do for little girls?" an obviously curious Beth inquired. As the others smiled at her precociousness, Shelby explained, "About a week after I brought you home, we went to Temple with your Grandma and Papa and your Aunt Sarah, and _you_, Miss Beth Allison, were officially 'named' '_Bracha Adina'_ for your great-grandma Bertha and your great-aunt Anna. '_Bracha_' means 'blessing' and '_Adina_' means 'delicate', and you are my 'delicate blessing'."

"That's pretty, Mama," Beth commented. "Are ya' _sure_ I can't go?" she slyly inquired, returning back to her original request. "As I just said, Beth," Shelby firmly responded, "I don't know; we'll have to see."

An impatient Rebecca interjected, "OK…OK… that's very nice, but, excuse me, aunt over here, patiently waiting," she pointed at herself, grinning, then requested, "May I _please_ _finally_ hold my nephew?"

* * *

><p>Less than a week later, Rachel and Noah arrived with baby Nathan for his bris, which would be held in two days at Rachel's fathers' home. Since most of their family and friends were in Ohio, they decided to celebrate the bris in Lima. Cantor Mike Adler, family friend and Noah's mentor, was going to perform the circumcision, and their guests were either already in Lima or on their way.<p>

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her old bedroom, critically evaluating her appearance. She had purchased a soft turquoise cashmere sweater dress, marked down to make way for summer merchandise, and perfect for March's transitional weather. The dress lightly skimmed her body as opposed to the more figure-hugging garments she had favored pre-pregnancy. As she turned around, looking over her shoulder in an attempt at a rear view, Noah entered the room. He placed the sleeping baby in his crib and eyed his wife lasciviously, remarking, "Babe, you look hot!"

Rachel sighed, dejectedly replying, "Thank you, Noah, but I really just look fat." Noah rolled his eyes; for a woman who had given birth less than a week ago, Rachel seemed well on the road regaining her pre-pregnancy body. True, she wasn't as tiny (yet), but she was still slimmer than most of their friends, and breast feeding had enhanced her bustline beyond his wildest expectations. "I don't see it, Rach; I think you look beautiful."

"Please, Noah; you just like my breasts," Rachel snapped. "I had to pick up this huge size to camouflage my ungainly body." Noah looked unconvinced, prompting "And, if I may ask, what 'huge' size are we talking about, Rach?" Rachel shuddered visibly, retorting, "If you must know, it's a size 4. I tried on a 2,' she lowered her voice, continuing, "but it was too small."

Had it not been for his sleeping son, a broadly grinning Noah would have broken out in incredulous laughter. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her close. "If you don't wanna show off your curves, that's your prerogative. I think you look fantastic…" his voice dropped, and he whispered in her ear, "and I can't wait 'til we get the 'green light'…"

By now, Noah was holding Rachel gently against him, his hands wrapped around her as he caressed her abdominal area, and an involuntary shiver coursed through her body. "You can't wait, either, can ya' Baby?" he quietly commented, kissing her cheek. Rachel, who up until that moment thought she could do without intimacy forever, immediately recanted, merely shaking her head "No" as she smiled softly. She turned in Noah's arms to face him, tipped her head up to ready herself for a kiss, and as her husband leaned down to oblige, the baby awoke and began to cry.

"Cock-blocked by my own kid," Noah wryly commented, adjusting his kippah as Rachel pulled away (in line with his job, he had taken to wearing a kippah on a daily basis, usually one that Rachel had crocheted). "He's hungry, Noah," Rachel gently reminded him. She pulled the dress off over her head, not shy (for the first time in weeks) before her husband as she slipped into yoga pants and one of Noah's old button-downs while he watched with open admiration. She sat on the bed, legs propped up, and teased, "Puckerman, wipe that drool off your chin and please bring our son here so I can feed him."

Grinning, Noah retrieved the infant, thinking, "_Our son; definitely like the sound of that_," and rocking him a bit in an attempt to calm him before handing him off to Rachel, who had already exposed her left breast. After a week, the initial awkwardness of nursing had been replaced by an overwhelming sense of peace as the infant (with minimal guidance) began his latest feeding. Kicking his shoes off, Noah gently sat down next to Rachel, placing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her tenderly on the temple. "Thank you for everything, Rach," gratefully acknowledged.

"You're welcome, Noah; thank you too," she acknowledged with a soft smile. "After all, as they say, 'it takes two to tango'."

* * *

><p>The morning of the bris, people began congregating at the Berry home by 10 AM. The baby had been fed, burped, and changed and had just been placed down for a short nap. Rachel was in the dining room, checking over the table to make sure everything was in place for brunch when she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms.<p>

Rachel heard, "Hey there, Sis!" and received a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek as she cried out "Jake! When did you get in?" She turned around to face her grinning brother-in-law who replied, "About an hour ago…picked up my mom and came straight here." He paused before asking, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone…"

"Of course not, Jake; I didn't know you were seeing anybody," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, well; we wanted to keep in on the down-low until we were sure…" he sheepishly explained.

"Do I know her?" Rachel queried. Jake smiled, admitting, "Yeah, you do." He paused, taking a breath before continuing, "About six months ago, I drove down from Kent with some friends to Oberlin for a concert, and she was a featured soloist. I waited to congratulate her, we went out for coffee, and, well…" Before Rachel had a chance to inquire further, Marley Rose walked up, placing her arm through Jake's as she said, "Congratulations Rachel! I've just come from seeing the baby, and he's beautiful."

"Thank you, Marley," Rachel acknowledged, "It's wonderful to see you. I didn't know you two were together." Marley blushed, admitting, "It happened pretty fast, that's for sure. I don't know if it's coincidence or fate, but we both had applied to OSU; Jake was accepted into their DPT program and I decided to pursue my MFA in Music there, so it seems like the 'stars are aligned' for us."

"My aunt's a professor there, and she's a vocal coach, too. Remind me, later, and I'll introduce you," Rachel advised. Marley smiled in acknowledgement, but before she could thank her, Rachel continued, "You'll have to excuse me. Your brother…" she looked pointedly at Jake, "...is giving me 'the eye', so I have a feeling we'll be getting ready shortly. I'll see you two later," she commented, smiling brightly before turning away and walking toward Noah.

Rachel hadn't moved four feet when she looked up, making eye contact with Quinn Fabray (now Marshall). The two girls, who hadn't seen each other in months, embraced warmly, then drew back to take in their appearances.

"Rach, I can't believe it's only been a week!" Quinn exclaimed, "You look fantastic! I'd kill to fit into that dress." Thinking to herself "_And I can't __wait__ until it's too big…_" Rachel reminded her, "Quinn, you're four months pregnant. You'll get your figure back, just like you did with Beth." Quinn shook her head, admitting, "That dress wouldn't have fit me before, either. I haven't been that small since our wedding." Rachel looked surprisedly at her friend, who explained, "'Quinn' may have been a skinny blonde bitch, but 'Lucy' was a shy, chubby brunette. I've kept the hair and the confidence and lost the snarky attitude, but I also cut back on the workout regime."

"What does Ben think?" Rachel cautiously inquired. "Rachel, he's the first man who loves me, _Lucy_, not the superficial package," she replied with a gentle smile. "He thinks I'm beautiful, regardless, and he's over the moon about the baby." She looked knowingly at Rachel, reminding her, "Finn was a nice boy, and he'll always hold a special place in my heart, but he was attracted to 'Quinn' and what she represented. He wouldn't have given 'Lucy' the time of day."

Rachel listened to Quinn objectively, realizing that she was probably correct. Rather than comment, she took Quinn's hand, gently drawing her in the direction she was going. "My husband has been trying to get my attention for the past few minutes," she explained. "Come with me, and I'll introduce you to our beautiful little boy."

As they approached Noah, Quinn quietly remarked, "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let us give you a baby shower. It would've been so much fun…"

"I appreciate the thought, Quinn; we both do," Rachel acknowledged her friend's kindness. "In our culture, it's considered extremely unlucky to celebrate the birth of a baby until after it's born. Nana Connie would say that it would be giving the baby an '_ayin hora' _(**AN**: the "h" is usually silent, sounding more like "ayn-aura" or "en-aura", although spoken as if one word); that is, putting the 'evil eye' on the baby." Quinn looked incredulously at Rachel, causing her to smile. "Nana Connie told me that back when she was starting her family, Jewish women didn't even decorate the nursery or buy furniture until after the baby was born. Noting Quinn's surprised expression, she quickly added a caveat: "And, no, Quinn; we didn't wait to do that. The nursery was ready when we brought Natie home."

Having reached their destination, Noah greeted Quinn with a kiss on the cheek, commenting, "You're certainly glowing, 'Ba...um…Mama'…" Quinn delicately cocked her eyebrow, glancing up at Noah as she teasingly admonished, "As I am now _somebody else's_ 'baby mama', I would appreciate it if you would permanently retire that nickname from your vocabulary…" She turned her face toward Rachel, smiling softly as she continued, "Unless you're referring to Rachel, of course."

Before they had a chance to take Quinn to see the baby, Tina excitedly bounded toward them, grabbing Rachel in a warm hug. "Honey, you take Quinn to see Nathan; I'll catch up with you later," Rachel requested. Noah escorted Quinn toward the baby, leaving Rachel and Tina alone (as one can be in a room full of people, that is).

"Rachel, Kurt just told me about your workshop. You must be _so excited_!" Rachel grinned, replying, "Yes, I am. I'll actually get to work with one of my idols; it's a dream come true."

"You mean me, of course," a male voice interjected as Jesse St. James wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "You look fabulous, by the way," he complimented.

"Thank you, Jesse; I'm so glad you could make it," Rachel responded, returning the gesture and kissing him on the cheek, as well. "Did you bring Elliot?" Jesse smiled, answering, "Yeah, he's over talking to Artie; probably trying to feel him out about his new project. Actors…gotta love 'em," he concluded with a wink.

"So, about this workshop…" Tina prompted. "Oh, yeah," Rachel returned to the original topic, "There's this up-and-coming composer, Martin Abbott, and he adapted that old Kathleen Turner movie 'Peggy Sue Got Married' into a new musical. Instead of having actors play both the 'current' and 'flashback' roles, there'll be _two_ actors." Rachel smiled knowingly, continuing, "I'll be 'young Peggy Sue', Jesse's gonna be 'young Richard', the science nerd…"

"Playing against type, if I may add," Jesse interjected with a wink. Rolling her eyes, Rachel teased, "If you say so, Jesse. Anyway, Tina, you won't believe it, but _Idina Menzel_ will be 'grown up Peggy Sue'. I can't wait to meet her…I mean, she was 'Elphaba'; she was 'Maureen' in 'Rent'…just…wow!" Rachel concluded, clearly star-struck.

"That's so cool, Rachel," Tina agreed. "I'm happy for you…both of you. But, what'll you do about the baby?"

"It's pretty unique, actually," Rachel explained, "a number of women in the cast are new mothers or have toddlers. They agreed to provide daycare services; we pay, of course, although it's nominal, and we can be with our children during breaks. It's very thoughtful, and it makes the separation a lot easier," she concluded.

Rachel smiled gently at Tina, prodding her, "I understand that you have some news, yourself, Tina…"

Tina blushed crimson, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you know that Mike was offered a job with BalletMet of Columbus. He's gonna be one of their principal dancers." Rachel nodded in agreement, responding, "Yes, he told us."

"And…he asked me to move in with him," the happy young woman revealed. "After all our ups and downs, I still can't believe it," she confessed. "He's also decided to pick up some classes at OSU, so while I'm in Vet school, he'll be working toward an MFA in Dance."

"I'm so happy for both of you," Rachel confirmed, embracing Tina as an amused Jesse stood by. They began to discuss housing in Columbus when Hiram approached and let them know that the service was about to begin. Rachel excused herself and left to join Noah to retrieve the baby from his crib.

By the time Rachel and Noah returned with the baby, everyone had congregated in the family room. All of the men present were wearing yarmulkes, including little Nathan, who had a tiny white one lovingly made by his mother. Most of the women were bare-headed, although, in honor of the occasion, Rachel had covered the back of her head with a lacy, ecru-colored crocheted cap that complemented her nude pumps. They each kissed the baby gently on the forehead before handing him over to Rebecca, who was waiting with Kurt.

Cantor Adler stood in the middle of the room, next to a small table that held his instruments and a glass of wine. Rebecca and Kurt approached the Cantor, with Rachel and Noah following behind, arm in arm. Rebecca gently transferred the baby over to Kurt, who, in turn, gave him to LeRoy, who was sitting nearby, wearing a tallis (**AN**: prayer shawl, also called "tallit") in addition to his kippah. LeRoy placed the baby on a pillow he was holding on his lap.

The Cantor happily announced: "_Baruch Ha-Bah! _ Blessed is the one who has arrived." He continued, reciting a prayer in Hebrew, and then repeated it in English: "Blessed art Thou, O Lord our G-d, King of the Universe, who has sanctified us with Thy commandments, and has commanded us concerning circumcision."

As the Cantor began the procedure, Rachel, holding tightly onto Noah's arm, turned her head into him to look away while tears involuntarily ran down her face. The baby cried out, and then Noah recited a prayer in Hebrew, translating it as well: "Blessed art Thou, O Lord our G-d, King of the Universe, Who has sanctified us with Thy commandments, and has commanded us to make our sons enter the Covenant of Abraham our Father." Following this, his (the baby's) grandparents added: "Even as this child has entered into the covenant, so may he enter into the Torah, the nuptial canopy, and into good deeds."

After diapering, the baby was handed to Rachel, who quieted him as he found comfort in his mother's arms. The Cantor picked up the glass of wine and recited the traditional Hebrew blessing. He put a drop into the baby's mouth and handed the glass to Noah, who took a small sip and assisted Rachel (whose hands were full) to do the same. The Cantor then recited another blessing in Hebrew translating it afterward: "Our G-d and G-d of our Fathers, preserve this child to his father and to his mother, and let his name be called in Israel '_Natan Schmuel'_."

He continued, explaining, "Nathan is named in loving memory of his great-grandfather Cantor Nathan Cohen and his great-great-grandfather Reverend Samuel Gordon. Cantor Cohen was Noah's grandfather and one of the finest men I've ever known. He was a mentor to me when I was a confused boy and I owe who I am today to his guidance and compassion. Reverend Gordon was LeRoy's grandfather and, from what he has told me, a very special man. LeRoy, would you like to say a few words?"

LeRoy stood up to face his guests, which included his parents, sister, brother, and their families. "When I was growing up, my grandfather was my best friend. He took me camping and fishing and gave me a love and respect for nature that I have to this day." He paused briefly, then resumed, "I realized I was gay when I was 16 and was afraid to approach him, because he spoke out against homosexuality from his pulpit. I stopped going to church and withdrew, and never said why."

"When I went away to college, I was encouraged by some other gay students to attend a non-traditional Reformed Temple where everybody was welcomed. I felt at peace for the first time in years and eventually decided to convert to Judaism. I finally 'came out' to my parents, and they convinced me to tell my grandfather, who had apparently been worried about me." LeRoy wiped away a tear before continuing, "I was afraid of how he might react; that I might lose him entirely. Instead, he embraced me and told me he loved me regardless of my sexual orientation, and he was happy that I had found G-d again in my life."

Hiram, who had been standing nearby, came beside him and took his hand. LeRoy concluded, "My grandfather was one of the officiants at our commitment ceremony, and he welcomed Hiram into the family with open arms. He was ecstatic when we told him about Rachel, and although he passed shortly after she was born, he did get to see her."

He looked directly at Rachel and Noah, adding, "To our wonderful daughter and son-in-law, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for this beautiful little boy, and thank you for honoring my grandfather along with yours, Noah. He would have been immensely proud, not only of his great-great grandson carrying his name, but of both of you, as well." He turned to his husband and they kissed, immediately after which, Hiram announced, "That was beautiful, honey." He turned to face his guests and remarked, "I don't know about all of you, but I'm hungry! There's a ton of food in the dining room, so please help yourselves!"

As the crowd dispersed and headed toward the buffet, Rachel and Noah approached her fathers. Rachel (holding the baby) kissed them each and Noah hugged them, and she addressed LeRoy, "Dad, that was beautiful. Thank you, both of you, for this wonderful party."

"And we thank you, Pumpkin," Hiram replied, "for our first grandchild." Rachel, a bit taken back, cautiously responded, "Excuse me…first?"

"Of course, dear; sooner or later, you're bound to give Nathan a little sister or brother…or two," LeRoy teased. Rachel clearly had no words, and Noah interjected, "Um, guys…Rach told me to get a goldfish, instead." Both men laughed heartily, and LeRoy commented, "Well, then we look forward to meeting our grand-fish, whenever you choose to expand the family."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noticed Nana Connie sitting down, chatting with Blaine, Santana, and Sam. She announced, "Noah, I'm going over to Nana Connie. I'd appreciate it if you'd fix a plate of food for her, so she doesn't have to get up."

"Sure thing, Rach," Noah agreed. "We'll talk to you later, guys," Noah excused themselves, "Rach wants to visit with Nana Connie." Rachel sincerely added, "Thank you again, Daddies…for everything," and the couple made their way to where Nana Connie was holding court with some of their friends.

As they approached, Nana Connie looked up, positively beaming with happiness. Arms slightly outstretched, she insisted, "Come, darling, let me hold my great-grandson, and sit with me for a minute." Blaine stood up as Rachel transferred the baby and sat down next to Nana Connie.

"Nana, what can I get you to eat?" Noah solicitously inquired. "Nothing, right now, bubbeleh; just let me enjoy this little doll for a minute," she replied, looking lovingly down at the little bundle in her arms. Briefly looking up at her grandson, she suggested, "Why don't you bring something for Rachel?"

"OK, Nana," Noah agreed, deciding to bring back food for both of them, "I will. So…" he mischievously began, "D' you think we should keep him? I heard that the hospital has a 90-day return policy…"

"Noah!" Rachel responded indignantly, then laughed along with everyone else. "He's just precious," his Nana complimented, "and thank you for naming him after my Nathan. Your grandfather would be very pleased. So, Rachel," she turned, focusing momentarily on Rachel, "How do you like being a mother?"

"I love it, Nana Connie," Rachel answered, her face radiating joy. "It's amazing; I don't have adequate words to describe it."

"OMG, Rachel at a loss for words!" Santana interjected, "I think that's the first sign of the Apocalypse!" Rachel glowered slightly as everybody shared a laugh at her expense. "Seriously, Rach," Santana continued, "he's beautiful. If he's anything like his dad, I think we'll be great buddies…" She looked down at the baby, gently fingering the blanket and softening her voice a bit, "Won't we, little dude?" She turned her focus toward Rachel, resuming her normal speaking voice and sardonically inquired, "Now that you've started production, when can we expect the _next_ model to roll off the assembly line?"

"Really, Santana!" Rachel indignantly exclaimed. A chuckling Noah explained, "Rachel said that if I want another baby, I should buy a goldfish."

While their friends laughed, Nana Connie, her face a placid mask, stated matter-of-factly, "Excuse me, children, but I understand exactly how Rachel feels. After I had my Marilyn, I told my husband that if he wanted 'pussy' again, he should get a cat." Rachel gasped, Santana and Blaine broke down in raucous laughter, Sam turned beet red, and Noah embarrassedly remarked, "Um…seriously, Nana, TMI there…wait, is _that_ why you guys had 'Mr. Whiskers'?"

Nana Connie laughingly shook her head, answering, "No, bubbeleh; the girls begged for a cat, and one our neighbors' cats had a litter of kittens. In any case, children, I changed my mind, and Rachel will too; give her a little time. Even you, Santana…"

Santana visibly blanched, remarking, "I don't think so, Nana Connie. Killer genes notwithstanding, I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future. Right now, I'm happy being the 'cool Aunt'."

"You'd be surprised, Santana," Sam interjected, "having kids is great." Turning toward Rachel, he explained, "Sorry that Jess couldn't make it, today, but Marianna has a little cold."

"That's OK, Samuel; tell Jessica that we missed her, and hope the baby's feeling better, soon," Rachel replied. "Thanks; she will be," Sam assured her. "We'll have to get together before you go home."

"That'll be great, we'd love it," Rachel confirmed with a smile, Noah nodding in agreement.

Conversation soon turned to other child-rearing topics, and a now-disinterested Santana accompanied Noah to the buffet. After making her selection, Santana left to join her girlfriend, Danielle, who was chatting with Brittany and her husband, and Noah returned alone with a plate for his grandmother and another for Rachel and himself. Nana Connie reluctantly handed over little Nathan to his grandmother, Noah's mother, Debbie.

The remainder of the party went by in a blur of happy faces and well wishes. Rachel's and Noah's friends, their relatives from Columbus, the Schuesters, Rachel's family from Cincinnati (LeRoy's side), Noah's aunt and uncle from Florida, the Hummels, and even Shannon Bieste were present to share in their special day. In the matter of a couple of hours, all that remained were the aura of good feelings, a refrigerator full of leftovers, and a baby ready for his next feeding. Hiram and LeRoy, with Sam's and Noah's help, were cleaning up, Rachel's Zadie was napping, and Debbie and Rebecca, along with Nana Connie, had returned home to prepare dinner for the out-of-towners.

Rachel had changed into more suitable attire and was nursing the baby when Noah entered their bedroom. He stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the scene. Rachel looked up, an impish grin on her face. "Take a picture; it'll last longer…Isn't that what you used to say, Noah?"

"Yeah, I may have, once or twice," he admitted. "That would make a beautiful picture, ya' know, Rach." He nodded toward her, a shy smile crossing his handsome features.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel tenderly replied. She looked down at their son as he suckled, smiling softly. "He's amazing…this is amazing…you're…"

"Yeah, I know, _amazing_," Noah teased, joining Rachel on the bed and gently snuggling closely. "Part of me is excited about going back to work," Rachel admitted with a small sigh, "but part of me doesn't want to be separated from him, even for a minute."

"Well, you're gonna have your first chance tomorrow night," Noah revealed. "We're goin' to Breadstix with Sam and Jessica, and Ma can't wait to babysit." Noticing the panic that momentarily flashed across Rachel's face, Noah consoled, "Don't worry; you know he'll be in great hands."

"Yes…I know…but…" she hesitated. "Rach, everything'll be fine," he reminded her. We have a couple of great sitters lined up for when we get back home, and it'll all fall into place; you'll see."

"I know; I understand," she confirmed, "but he changes every day, and pretty soon, he'll be running around and talking and…" Noah smiled tenderly, continuing her thought, "Maybe it'll be time to start thinking about a sister or brother for Nate…"

"Actually…I wouldn't mind a little girl," Rachel admitted, smiling demurely and sighing contentedly. Noah kissed her on the temple, agreeing, "I'd like that, Rach…so, not a goldfish?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Rachel wryly commented. She thoughtfully paused for a moment, revealing, "We can name her 'Ariel'."

"I am _not_ naming my kid after a 'Disney Princess'," Noah adamantly (albeit quietly) confirmed. Rachel giggled, replying, "Not the baby, honey, the _goldfish_. Let's take this one day at a time, if you don't mind."

A visibly relieved Noah replied, "For you, Baby, _anything_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: "Over the Rainbow", from the MGM 1939 classic film "The Wizard of Oz" was written by Harold Arlen (music) and E.Y. "Yip" Harburg (lyrics).

In case it's not clear, LeRoy's grandfather would have been his maternal grandfather (Hiram adopted LeRoy's last name"Berry"...which is a story for another day ;-)).


End file.
